


Richie Tozier and the Birth of His Child

by talesfromthesnogbox



Series: Reddie or Not (we're parents now!) [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bev is a surrogate, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Incredibly self indulgent, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier is an emotional disaster, Richie Tozier-centric, Soft Richie Tozier, mentions of medical procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromthesnogbox/pseuds/talesfromthesnogbox
Summary: 10 Missed Calls from Ben Hanscom.“Shit…” Eddie mumbled, quickly calling him back. “Dude—”“Eddie I’ve been calling you for an hour, what the fuck man?”“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just… I fell asleep. Is everything okay?”“No… not really. I mean yes, everything’s fine technically, but… but Bev…”“Shit, what happened, is she okay? How’s her vitals?”“No, no, nothing bad, it’s just… Eddie, it’s go time.”---Richie and his fiance Eddie rush to get to the hospital because their very good friend, and surrogate mother, Beverly, is in labour, and Oh my god it's happening quickly!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Reddie or Not (we're parents now!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842259
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Richie Tozier and the Birth of His Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! So this is a completely self-indulgent fic based on my own post because I'm a piece of shit that basically goes like "Crying Richie and Eddie doing skin to skin with their newborn baby." So here it is.
> 
> Please note, I know barely anything about pregnancy or birth or surrogacy so I guessed a lot and nothing is accurate, but does anyone really care?

Eddie was a light sleeper. He had no problem waking up when Richie got home from late night gigs, and he was always up within the first chime of his alarm in the morning. But recently, Eddie had taken to sleeping like a baby.

A sharp ring pulled him out of his gentle slumber. He’d been having a pleasant dream, one he was annoyed to be woken up from by what was _probably_ a wrong number. Eddie grumbled looking at his phone, startled by how bright it was momentarily, but soon his annoyance turned to panic.

_10 Missed Calls from Ben Hanscom_

“Shit…” Eddie mumbled, quickly calling him back. “Dude—”

“Eddie I’ e been calling you for an hour, what the fuck man?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just… I fell asleep.”

“Richie isn’t picking up either, is he with you?”

Eddie sat up in bed, Richie’s side still empty. “No man, he’s doing some radio show thing tonight, he probably doesn’t have his phone on him. Is everything okay?”

“No… not really. I mean yes, everything’s fine technically, but… but Bev…”

“Shit, what happened, is she okay? How’s her vitals?”

“No, no, nothing bad, it’s just… Eddie, it’s go time.”

* * *

“Alright listeners, it’s almost time for Richie Trashmouth Tozier to sign off for the night. We’ve got time for one last call.”

Richie drummed his fingers on the table, adjusting his headphones.

“And it sounds like we’ve got Eddie calling in from Newport Beach.” Rocky, the host shot Richie a look, eyebrows raised. “Eddie, what’s your question for Trashmouth?”

“Hey Rich—”

“Is that Eddie Spaghetti I hear? Hey man, what’s up?” A smile overtook Richie’s face quickly at the sound of his fiancé. He was out publicly now, but he hadn’t quite introduced Eddie to the world. They’d talked about it, but Richie was hesitant to drag Eddie out and open into his world.

“Ben’s been trying to get a hold of yo—a hold of us.”

“Ben? What’s handsome Hanscom want with us?” Richie’s heart was racing.

“It’s Bev… babe, it’s go time.”

“Go time? It’s… oh my god it’s _time_? I didn’t think that was supposed to happen for another few weeks?”

“Her water just broke, they got to the hospital half an hour ago.” The room was silent for a moment. “Rich, this is happening now!”

Richie’s heart still pounded, but his nerves were hidden behind the giant giddy smile he sported.

“Oh my god Eds, it’s happening. I—I’ve just gotta sign off, but I’ll meet you at the hospital in 20?”

“Yeah. I’ve got the bags, I’ll meet you there.”

“I love you, drive safe.” Richie slipped out, missing the obvious shock on Rocky’s face.

“I love you too babe, I’ll see you soon.”

Richie’s expression was half nervous, half ecstatic.

“Well, well, well, Richie, I think before you actually sign off, you have some explaining to do.” Rocky smiled and looked towards Richie knowingly.

He chuckled nervously, a blush rising in his cheeks. “Umm, yeah. Th-that was Eddie. He’s a friend from back home that moved out here because we’re… well, he’s my um… he’s my fiancé.”

“Trashmouth Tozier is gonna be tying the knot? Good for you man, that’s incredible!” Rocky clapped Richie on the back.

“Thanks Rocky, means a lot. But um, I really do have to sign off. Our good friend Bev is in labour, and um… well… we’re gonna be dads!”

“Woah! Dude, what are you still doing here? Go get your man! But you should come back and tell us all about Eddie and all about _fatherhood_ when you’ve settled in a bit. We’d all love to hear how it’s going.”

“Yeah, for sure! Well, thanks for having me on the show Rocky, I’m gonna go have a baby now.”

Rocky chuckled. “You heard it here first folks, Richie Tozier is ditching the Trashmouth to be a daddy.”

* * *

Richie ran into the hospital waiting room and immediately stormed the nurses’ station. “Hi, I’m Ri—”

“Richie!” Eddie ran in moments after him, arms full with an overnight bag, nursing pillow, diaper bag and a bouquet for Bev.

“Hey babe, let me grab that.” He took the pillow and diaper bag from his fiancé’s hands and kissed him lightly.

“You both must be here for Beverly. She’s down the hall in 407.”

“Thank you!” Richie called after the nurse as Eddie pulled him towards the room.

They quickly find room 407, and enter to find Bev moaning, gripping Ben tightly as he stroked her hair back and whispered sweet words in her ear. The two stopped dead in the doorway, watching as their friend rode out the contraction.

“Finally, you guys made it.” Ben said as the pained look on Bev’s face melted into a smile with the end of her contraction.

“Fuck both of you, I hope you’re happy with one kid, cause I’m done after this.” Bev hugged both Eddie and Richie, careful that he IV drip didn’t tangle.

“When do they give you the juice?”

“Yeah, you’ve got to be far enough along for the epidural by now.” Eddie walked around to check Bev’s charts, having no clue what any of it actually meant.

“That’s the problem, she’s too far along for a full epidural. They gave her a little something for the pain, but they think it’ll be over before the full thing even takes.”

“Shit, how far along are you?” Richie took Bev’s hand and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Seven and a half centimeters. It all moved way faster than I thought it would.” Beverly rubbed her belly lovingly.

Richie smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. “I’m gonna go grab a coffee, could be a long night.”

His mind wandered as he looked for the cafeteria, back to that first conversation all those years ago.

_July 1993_

_“I always wondered what it would be like to be pregnant.” Bev pulled her shirt up a little and rubbed her flat tummy. “Bill wants kids… but I don’t think I want them.” She said taking the joint from Richie. The two of them had gotten rather close since she’d started really dating Bill, close in a way that neither of them had ever been with anyone else._

_“I think I want kids. My mom is always going on about how good I am with my baby cousin, and the neighbor’s kids love me.”_

_Beverly giggled. “Well I’m sure you’ll find a nice girl to settle down and procreate with.” Richie’s smile faltered. “What?”_

_“N-nothing.” He took the joint back and took a long drag from it. “I-it’s just…” He felt Bev’s hand lovingly stroking his back, calming his shuddering breath. “I know I’m a math nerd not a science nerd, but I’m pretty sure you can’t get a dude pregnant.” His cheeks went red as the silence between them increased. “Bev, I’m gay.”_

_Richie closed his eyes as he felt Bev’s arms wrap around him. “Rich, you can still have kids if you’re gay.”_

_He looked to his friend, tears shining in his eyes. “You think?”_

_“Of course.” She bumped him with her shoulder. “I just said I wanted to be pregnant but not a mother. You can turkey baste me if you want, I’ll have your kids.”_

_Richie smiled and kissed her cheek. “I love you Bev.”_

_“Love you too, Trashmouth.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “So… would I be wrong to say you have a crush on Eddie then?”_

_His cheeks heat up. “Don’t wanna talk about it Ringwald.”_

When Richie arrived back at the room, Eddie was waiting outside. “The OB/GYN is in with Bev now, wanted to give them some privacy.”

Richie nodded, pulling Eddie into his side. “You ready for this, spaghetti?”

“Y-yeah.”

Richie’s head spun quickly to stare at his husband to be skeptically. Eddie’s eyes were trained on the ground. “You didn’t even fight me on the name. What’s wrong Eds? Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet.”

“No! No, I’m excited, but… what if I’m not a good dad? What if I can’t give her what she needs? What if I turn out to be just like my mother?”

“Eddie, that’s not gonna happen.”

“But what if it _does_?”

“It won’t, trust me. You’ll always have your feisty little teenage self, fighting for her on the inside. While your mom was a great lover, she was a real asshole, and I know you remember how shitty that was.”

“Fuck you, the wedding’s off.” Eddie flipped him off, but with a smile.

Richie kissed his cheek tenderly. “I love you too.”

_November 2002_

_“I can’t go home. I don’t think I can face her.”_

_“Eds, chill out. So what, your mom knows you and Myra broke up, not a big deal.” Richie and Eddie had started renting a spacious 2 bedroom apartment in Brooklyn just a few months earlier._

_“But what if she told my mom the reason why we broke up?”_

_“Long distance? Eds, a lot of people break up because they can’t handle distance. You got a job in New York, she didn’t want to move down here. That’s not something you’ll get criticized for at Thanksgiving dinner.”_

_“We didn’t break up because of distance you fuckwit, we broke up because I’m gay.”_

_Richie’s words died on his tongue. “Wait… what?” Eddie slumped onto the couch with his head in his hands. “Eddie, are you serious?”_

_Eddie nodded. He just wanted to curl in a ball and die,_ not _have this conversation._

_“Hey man, it’s okay, there’s nothing wrong with that.”_

_“Easy for you to say, your parents threw a fucking party for you when you came out. My mother’s going to disown me.”_

_“Would that really be such a bad thing?” Eddie looked up and shot Richie a look of fury. “Okay, okay, sorry, that was in bad taste. Look Eds, your mom is an asshole, you don’t need her.”_

_“But she’s the only family I’ve got.”_

_“Eddie, you know that’s not true. You’ve got the Losers, and you know Maggie and Went love you. And… and you’ve got me.”_

_“Thanks Rich.”_

_“I’m serious Eds, I’ll always be here. You don’t need her if she won’t accept who you are.”_

_“I love you Richie.”_

_Richie smiled and pulled Eddie in close. “I love you too Eds.”_

_“No, Richie…” He pulled away so he could look at him properly. “_ I love you _.”_

* * *

Bev’s contractions slowed to a halt, and Richie was grateful for his coffee break as he looked over Ben and Eddie’s sleeping forms.

“Can you believe this is happening?” Bev asked Richie, lacing her fingers with his.

“It’s kinda surreal to tell you the truth. I was thinking about when I came out to you all those years ago, and if you would have told me then what we’re living through right now, I would have laughed in your face.”

She smiled. “I was so head over heels for Bill, I can’t believe I never even looked at Ben.”

“Dude you hit the jackpot. Who knew Ben would be the hot one, I always thought it would be me.” Beverly giggled as she chewed on her bits of ice. “I… Bev, you know I love Ben and all, but is he… god, is he _okay_ with all this?”

_1 Year Earlier_

_Richie’s jaw dropped. “Bev… you don’t…”_

_Tears sprung to her eyes. “Sweetie, I know I don’t have to, but you want a baby, and I want to help you two.”_

_Richie and Eddie had just announced their engagement a few months prior, and had dropped on their friends that they’d started looking into adoption. Beverly couldn’t help but think back to the conversation they’d had all those years earlier._

_“But… but what about you two. I-I can’t help but feel like we’re taking something away from you.”_

_“We’ve spent a lot of time talking about this. We decided years ago that we don’t want a family, and we’re very much at peace with that.” Ben put his arm around Bev and continued. “Richie, I know how close you and Beverly are, and when she brought up that she wanted to do this, I knew that this was the right thing to do.”_

_“Only if you want to. Think it over; I’d be honored to carry your child, but only if you’re both comfortable with it.”_

“He’s more than okay with it Richie. Trust me, he’s really excited for you. _I’m_ really excited for you.” He knew she was telling him the truth. Bev and Ben went crazy helping Richie and Eddie set up a nursery, baby-proofing their house, buying toys and outfits for their new arrival.

“You’re just excited you won’t have to change diapers.”

She giggled. “Shut up.” Her heart monitor sped up as she felt another contraction come on. “Oh fuck, fuck here it is again.”

Richie clammed up, but took her hand like he saw Ben do before, rubbing her shoulder lightly with his free hand. “You got this girl. You’re doing great Ringwald, I love you.”

Beverly giggled, coming away from her contraction, letting her grip on Richie’s hand loosen.

“Ahh, I see daddy finally made it.” Dr. Burke, Bev’s OB/GYN came in with a myriad of supplies.

“Yeah, both of them are here this time! The other one’s passed out unfortunately.” Richie gestured towards Eddie.

“That’s okay. Figured we’d need some of this stuff in another little bit.” The chipper woman smoothed her lab coat after placing some blankets in a hospital-grade bassinette. “Just came to take a little looksee at how mom’s doing.”

Richie sat up beside Bev again, anxiously awaiting Dr. Burke’s verdict.

“Well, all is looking pretty good. You’re just at 10 centimeters; you’ll probably feel ready to push any minute now.”

A shiver ran through Richie. They were _so close_ to holding their baby in their arms. Eddie stirred from where he was asleep in his chair. “Eds, I’m gonna go call my parents real quick, I’ll be right back.”

He nodded, and Richie ducked out of the room.

It only took two rings for Richie’s mom to pick up. “Hey sweetie, is everything okay? It must be what, five in the morning down where you are?”

“Yeah, I know it’s early. I just—Bev’s in labour.”

Maggie gasped, and Richie could hear a muffled “what?” in the background from his father.

“Oh my goodness! How far along is she? Never mind, we’ve got everything packed, we’ll be on the next flight out to California.”

“Rich!” He turned around to see Eddie’s panicked face peering through the doorway. “They’re gonna have her start pushing soon, Bev wants you with her.”

Maggie gasped through the phone again. “Is that Eds? Give him my love, tell him I’ll see him this afternoon. Richie, I’d better let you go, if she’s pushing soon, then it won’t be long now. I’ll call you when we land. We’ll come straight to the hospital.”

Richie chuckled. “Okay, love you mom. Got any last minute tips?”

“No matter how many times the doctor says it, don’t look between her legs. You’ll never look at a vagina the same again.” Richie’s dad pipes up.

“Well it’s a good think I don’t make a habit of looking at vaginas anyways dad, but thanks, I’ll refrain from staring at my best friend pushing my child out of her bits. Love you guys, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Richie rushed back into the delivery room and took his place beside Bev again.

“How’s grandma and grandpa Tozier?”

“Oh you know, giving me advice that I really didn’t need.” He laughed and patted her hand.

“Went warned you not to look down there, didn’t he.”

“Yup, that’s exactly what he did.”

Bev giggled and laced her fingers with Ben’s.

“Jesus Marsh, never thought I’d see a woman in labour so happy.”

Eddie chimed in, joining Richie at her side. “Drugs finally kicked in, I think she’s a little loopy.”

“Hey, I’m about to push a watermelon out of my body, I think I’m allowed to be a bit loopy.” She huffed out with some difficulty, adjusting her position. “Shit, it’s definitely time.”

Suddenly, it was like the room sprung to action. Dr. Burke’s playful demeanor became slightly more serious as she and the nurses helped prop Bev up into a more comfortable position. Richie was handed a foot, Ben was handed the other, and Eddie took his spot near her head, a damp cloth in hand.

It was all a blur if Richie was being honest. A lot of yelling: words of encouragement from Dr. Burke, sweet nothings from Ben, shouts of effort and pain from Bev. And then suddenly, “Alright, here comes the head!”

Richie’s own curiosity got the better of him, and against his dad’s advice, he looked.

And promptly fainted.

“Richie!” Both Eddie and Bev screamed as they watched him go down. A nurse joined Eddie on the floor, cold towel in hand, helping him up as he was revived.

“Dude, what the fuck!” Eddie felt Richie’s neck, looking for a pulse as he blinked against the bright lights. His face was filled with worry and annoyance, but his tone had no bite to it.

“Why am I on the floor?”

“You’re okay, we see a lot of fathers fainting in the delivery room, nothing we haven’t already dealt with.” The nurse chuckled as she helped Richie up and into a chair, handing him a juice box.

He quickly chugged the juice and motioned to stand back up, but the nurse pushed him down. “It’s probably best you stay seated, just for a few more minutes.”

“B-but, the baby, Bev…”

“Don’t worry, you won’t miss much. The last baby I delivered, mom pushed for a full hour.”

“Jesus.” Richie sat back and swiped a hand over his face, tearing up. “Bev you’re a fucking superstar.”

“Love you too Rich, but I’ll love you more when I get this kid out of me.”

He chuckled, lacing his shaking fingers with Eddie’s.

“Babe, you okay? You went down pretty hard.” Eddie carded his fingers through Richie’s hair with his free hand.

“Don’t I always go down pretty hard?”

“I fucking hate you.” Eddie kissed the crown of his head. “I’m serious, how are you feeling? Do you feel light headed? Do you need something to eat? Does your head hurt?”

“I’m okay. I just saw something that no human being should ever have to see. I think I became more of a feminist today, fuck.” Eddie chuckled. “Dr. Burke, top marks to you and your iron stomach.”

She giggled and gave him a thumbs up.

Eddie took Richie’s spot, taking Bev’s foot in hand, while Richie scooted forward in his chair to take her hand.

It seemed to go on forever, each minute stretched out longer than they’d ever experienced, but before long, a gentle cry was heard from the end of the table.

Bev’s face melted, a cry of relief left her lips as she slumped back against the bed. Richie wanted to support his friend, but couldn’t help but look towards the small screaming human in Dr. Burke’s arms. Once he laid eyes on her, he couldn’t tear them away.

His eyes misted over, and he couldn’t even bother to move his glasses away from his face to wipe them.

“She’s beautiful.” He heard Eddie sigh beside him, his voice sounding watery.

“Would you like to cut the cord?” A nurse pointed a pair of scissors towards the two of them, and Eddie nodded, taking them in hand. Richie’s hands shook as one of his covered both of Eddie’s, and the cord was cut.

Eddie pulled Richie into a tight hug as their daughter was brought away to get cleaned up. “I can’t believe she’s here.”

The nurse hesitated between the two couples before heading over to Eddie and Richie. Richie stepped aside so Eddie could take their daughter first, his hands still shaking ever so slightly.

“Richie, why don’t you pop your shirt off?” Dr. Burke approached him.

“Why doc, you trying to get a piece of this?” The joke was weak, but she laughed anyways.

“Skin to skin contact Richie, so you can properly bond with her.”

“Right, we talked about this at one of Bev’s appointments.” He nodded, pulling his t-shirt over his head. “The tossing a baseball around and letting her eat ice cream for dinner when Papa’s not around doesn’t come till later. See, I remember shit.”

She and Eddie giggled as Eddie passed their baby over to Richie. She was warm in his arms, her small breaths hitting his chest, rustling the tufts of hair there, and she was so, _so_ tiny. For the millionth time that day, Richie was crying.

“Hi there, I’m your daddy. Holy shit you’re so tiny!” His hand covered most of her little back, it was nothing for him to rub the soft, pink skin, worried his rough fingers would hurt her.

Bev was giggling through her tears, and ben snapped photos of the tender moment. “Do you guys have a name for her?”

Eddie nodded. “We talked about it a lot, shockingly the one thing we actually easily agreed on.” Ben thought back to their fight about the nursery colour and chuckled. “We decided on Margaret Hannah Tozier. Maggie for short, after Richie’s mom, and Hannah because it kind of sounded like Hanscom… we wanted as much Marsh and Hanscom in her name as we could.” His voice cracked, seeing Ben tear up. “Ben, I know she’s not yours, but—”

Ben rushed forwards to hug him, cutting Eddie’s speech off. “Thanks man, that means a lot.”

“It’s beautiful.” Bev said as the nurses attended to her.

“We—we were actually hoping you guys would be her godparents.” Eddie asked them meekly.

“Of course, we’d be honored.”

* * *

Eventually, the nurses had to take Maggie away from Richie to take her measurements, but he’d made them promise to bring her right back. They all watched as Bev nursed her, whispering sweetly and pushing her beautiful dark hair back.

“Shit, can you believe this?” Eddie sat down beside his fiancé and took his hand. “Who would have thought out of everyone in the Losers club, us and Stan would have babies first?”

“I mean, Stan will always be the most responsible Loser. Even as teenagers I could have told you he’d be the first one to knock someone up on purpose.”

“What do you mean knock someone up on purpose, like _plan for a child?_ ” All four of them turned around to see Stan standing in the doorway, gift bag and flowers in hand. “Hey guys!”

“Hey, it’s Stan the Man!” Richie stood up and hugged his first friend, getting choked up at the sight of the little pink bag.

“This is for you guys, well more for the little lady, but she’s stuck relying on you two assholes until she can fend for herself.”

Eddie chuckled, carefully taking the tissue paper out of the bag and showing Richie the adorable little onesie in there.

“Patty knit her some stuff in there too. She’s been knitting sweaters for Sam like crazy, he’s growing like a weed, but I guess that’s what happens when you’re a year and a half old.”

“Aww, thanks dude, this is great.” Eddie clapped him on the back. “You’re officially our first visitor.”

“I knew I would be.”

The group laughed, unfortunately waking Maggie from where she’d fallen asleep against Bev.

“Hold on, I’ve got this great little trick, watch.” Richie stood and whipped off his t-shirt, careening towards the bed.

“Dude, I don’t know what your trick is, but I’m not so sure I want to see it.” Stan said, a smile overtaking his face.

Richie took Maggie in his arms, opening her tight swaddle and put her up to his chest. The feeling of his skin on hers immediately calmed her down.

“Shit, not even Sam was that responsive to skin to skin.”

“Yeah, it’s shocking, but he’s got a gift.” Eddie came up beside Richie and adjusted Maggie’s little hat. “She’s really taken with her daddy.” He stroked her little cheek with his finger, watching her fall asleep against Richie’s chest. Eddie’s eyes were drawn upwards at the sound of a loud sniff from his fiancé. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Richie shook his head, letting his tears fall.

Ben chuckled. “As you can see, Richie just has a lot of feelings.”

“Hey man, it’s been a long day. Trust me, I’ve been there.” Stan smiled, taking a seat beside Bev. “Good to see Richie’s still the emotional one.”

“Dude, let me take her, go blow your nose. You’re gonna get snot all over her.”

“Aaaand Eddie’s still neurotic.” Stan chuckled, shaking his head.

“Fuck man, you’re such a good dad.” Richie handed Maggie over to Eddie and ran to grab a tissue. “I love you so much, I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Can’t wait either dipshit.” Eddie turned to his friends as Richie left for the bathroom. “Oh my god, he’s gonna cry at her kindergarten graduation, isn’t he?”

Stan clapped him on the back. “Couple more months and he’s yours forever.”

“Fuck me.” He replied, sending his friends into a fit of laughter. Truth be told, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for making it to the end of this gay disaster! Just to clear a few things up, in my head, Richie was the "donor" because Eddie didn't want to pass on any potential illnesses. 
> 
> I was also gonna add a line about Ben setting up Maggie and Sam in the future, but it didn't really fit anywhere, BUT it's a cute thought and also Stan and Richie being reluctant fathers of the groom/bride because that would mean they were actual family would kind of be hilarious? Anyways I'm kind of into that idea so stay tuned for a sequel? Drop a comment maybe and tell me if you'd want that?


End file.
